


Seeking

by GryffindorTom



Series: Tales from the Quidditch Stadium [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Oral Sex, Quidditch, Underage - Freeform, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley is acting as the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team following their normal seeker, Harry Potter, being put in detention with Snape. Little does she expect that she has found the Chaser she has been seeking. GW/KB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Seeking – Rating T  
> Summary – Ginny Weasley is acting as the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team following their normal seeker, Harry Potter, being put in detention with Snape. Little does she expect that she has found the Chaser she has been seeking. GW/KB  
> Pairings – Ginny/Katie  
> Warnings – Contains Femmeslash

**Gryffindor Girls Changing Rooms, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**3** **rd** **June 1997**

"I'll see you later Mel," Ginny said to Demelza Robins, one of the Chasers from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "I need to sort my hair out for Harry."

"Harry is going to snog you silly when he sees you. I'll see you up in the Common Room Gin." Demelza replied, walking out of the changing rooms to see her boyfriend, Ritche Coote, was waiting for her.

Ginny smiled when she saw her fellow lion leave the common room. She turned towards where the mirrors were when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Katie Bell, her breasts fighting against the bra that she was wearing. Ginny licked her lips when she saw that Katie was wearing only her bra and a thong.

"Like what you see?" Katie asked, fingering the hem of her thong.

Ginny smiled and headed over to Katie, her hands getting ready to assist Katie in the removal of her underwear. Together they untied both sides, making short work of the string attachments.

Ginny got onto her knees, following the thong falling apart and saw that Katie was starting to get wet. "Looks like I need to get busy!" She said, smiling, her tongue taking its position on Katie's honeypot.

Eventually they were sated, having eaten each other out, and left the changing rooms, headed to the Gryffindor Common Room with Katie holding her hand, their love cemented. When they arrived, the party was in full swing, and Harry was snogging Hermione Granger. For Ginny though, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
